DE UN INFIERNO A UN PARAISO
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: tres niños, participes de una profesía, vuelven a su hogar luego de una tortuosa temporada en el mundo de las tinieblas, lo que no saben, es que al volver, no estarán solos, todo un pueblo los está esperando, dos licántropos y un ángel serán testigos de que al final de una tormenta siempre encontrarán la cálida luz del sol
1. Chapter 1

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN FIC QUE ME SALIÓ DEL ALMA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LLENO DE ACCIÓN AVENTURA, COMEDIA, RISAS, LLANTOS Y MUCHO MAS, LÉANLO DISFRÚTENLO Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ, NO ACEPTO CRITICAS DESTRUCTIVAS.**

Los veo riendo jugando y divirtiéndose entre ellos cuatro, son mis ángeles, mi familia, mis pilares de apoyo, el aire que respiro cada mañana, el primer pensamiento al levantarme, y el ultimo cuando me voy a dormir, sin ellos no tendría motivos para seguir en pie, mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas y mi voz son por ellos, mi mujer, de cabellos largos hasta media espalda de color trigueño, de piel pálida como el marfil siempre me volvió loca. la mujer que me salvó de la oscuridad, de la soledad, del abismo de la desesperación, mi salvadora, la elegida de mi corazón, la que llenó de luz y esperanza mi vida, ella que solo era una chica común y corriente, que descubrió que era proveniente de un cuento de hadas y que tenía magia, descubrió que yo era su peor enemiga por naturaleza, pero no se rindió, no luchó para vencerme o desterrarme, peleó con uñas y dientes para que los demás se dieran cuenta que no era un ser negro del mal, solo estaba completamente sola, la salvadora que tenía que destruir a la reina malvada, solo se deshizo de la negrura de mi alma, esa mujer de apariencia frágil y débil, solo era una fachada, si, era una salvadora, pero no para salvar al resto del pueblo de mí, sino todo lo contrario, la que me dio las mil y una oportunidades y nunca se rindió, me dio su mano como apoyo en las innumerables caídas a lo largo de nuestra alocada relación, me defendió de todos los comentarios mordaces y cuchicheos de los aldeanos que creían que la había hechizado para enamorarla, su lengua viperina y afilada les hizo entender que no estaba ahí para hacer un punto de burlas de nosotras, sino para estar al lado de la persona que amaba y que si nadie me daba el beneficio de la duda, ella lo haría, los años se vieron algo duros para nosotras, y más con la maldición de cambio en el pueblo que nadie podía romper, un día estábamos en el siglo veintiuno y día siguiente nos encontrábamos en el medioevo, aunque solo era para poder defenderlos de los extraños, para que no descubrieran nuestro secreto, y es que ninguno de ese páramo era de este mundo, sino que eran personajes de cuentos de hadas, los habitantes de mi reino aprendieron a amarme como su reina, su fidelidad era gracias a mi mujer, mi amada Emma, mi princesa que ejercía a mi lado con mano dura para la injusticia y la desigualdad y con bondad para aquellos que nos eran fieles y leales, nuestra boda fue celebrada en el momento exacto que el reloj apuntó el tiempo del viaje al pasado, el castillo donde regia como reina, estaba plagado de rosas blancas y negras, las favoritas de mi prometida, su vestido blanco era una herencia de mi madre que yo gustosamente le había obsequiado para el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas, estaba realmente bellísima, los sirvientes no nos habían dejado vernos en todo el día de la preparación antes de dar el sí, el traje de reina malvada había sido relegado al pasado dando lugar a un hermoso traje de sastre de corsé color borgoña y una falda de seda fría del mismo tono, los zapatos negros de altura vertiginosa se acomodaban perfectamente alrededor de mis tobillos y pies dándome el porte de altivez y prepotencia que tanto me caracterizaba, recuerdo los nervios que me recorrían de pies a cabeza estando en frente del altar, sentía que el corsé estaba algo más ajustado de lo que había estado cuando me lo pusieron en la mañana, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas se había transformado en simple gelatina, pero todos esos problemas desaparecieron al verla aparecerse en el pasillo de la mano de su padre, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro mientras su mirada se me clavaba fijamente, las palabras del cura no llegaban a nuestros oídos hasta que pronunció la pregunta crucial a la cual respondimos por igual el "sí quiero", la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia de casamiento fue a lo grande, recuerdo que todos los habitantes del pueblo se entristecieron cuando todo terminó y pudimos ir por fin, y por primera vez a nuestra habitación como recién casadas y no como simples prometidas a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre.

Ahí está ella al lado de su madre, su hermana y de su hermano menor, los veo desde la ventana de mi despacho, ahora tiene dieciocho años, es una chica llena de vida y mucha energía, ama de sobremanera a su hermano y no deja que nada ni nadie lo lastime, siempre es la mano derecha de las trastadas y las torpezas de su hermana, siempre que se meten en problemas la mayor es el cerebro de toda la operación. Cuando la conocí era una pequeña bebita de tan solo seis meces, sus ojitos color azules se tornaban rojos cuando se aproximaba la luna llena, sus padre dos licántropos, habían sido perseguidos hasta que la barrera de la invisibilidad de rodeaba nuestro hogar los escondió de sus cazadores, buscaban un lugar donde ellos y su pequeña no corrieran ningún peligro de ser asesinados y que pudieran estar tranquilos en su faceta de transformación, cuando tuvo cinco años, luego de la ceremonia de aceptación de todo los habitantes de nuestra comunidad, sus padres me informaron que esperaban a su segundo hijo y que deseaban que los dos estuviesen bendecidos por la gracia de la realeza, ya que no querían que, si por alguna casualidad de la vida, les llegaba a suceder algo, sus hijos quedaran solos en el mundo sin nadie a quien acudir por ayuda, su hijo, fue la perdición de su hermana, apenas abrió los ojos, derritió por completo los celos y la envidia que había creado apenas se enteraron que venía al mundo, era la guardiana de cada risa de su amado hermanito, la vengadora de sus lágrimas, la primea a quien dirigió su primera palabra, a quien buscaba cuando quería que alguien lo ayudara con algo que no podía realizar solo, desde el primer día que dio sus primeros pasitos se dedicó a seguir a su hermana incondicionalmente como si fuese la persona más importante, muchas veces fueron las que vinieron a visitarnos, algunas veces estábamos en el castillo medieval que pertenecía a mi familia otras en la mansión que compré apenas le propuse matrimonio a Emma, muchas fueron las veces que jugamos mi mujer y yo a perseguirlos y hacerles cosquillas como si fuesen nuestro hijos, lamentablemente ninguna de las dos era fértil, nuestro castigo por ser mujeres y enamorarnos de nuestro mismo sexo era no poder procrear, pero ellos dos, eran nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo, nuestros ahijados, nuestros pequeños demonios, quienes nos habían robado la mentalidad con tan solo esa carita de perritos mojados, pero una tarde algo malo sucedió, una persona, un topo del pueblo había escapado después de ser descubierto por mi esposa y planeaba contarle a todo el mundo donde se encontraba el mágico pueblo de storybrook y que había en el, los padres de nuestros ahijados eran los protectores del secreto y se rehusaban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, los pequeños de tan solo diez y cinco años estaban asustados porque sus padres se tenían que ir a perseguir a un malhechor, y en un descuido de nosotras por no haberlos vigilado bien en la ausencia de sus progenitores, saltaron hacia el espejo de portal por donde habían desaparecido nuestros guardianes sin posibilidad de perseguirlos ya que la puerta se había cerrado dejando solo a nuestra vista un simple objeto que nos devolvía nuestro reflejo, estábamos realmente devastadas, esa cancela solo se abría una vez por año y era casi imposible que dos pequeños niños hallaran de nuevo la salida sin ayuda de nadie, y quien sabía a qué mundo habían ido, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Mi madre, Cora Mills, reina de los corazones quien se había encariñado con esos pequeños bribones irremediablemente se decidió a esperar pacientemente a que el espejo volviese a abrirse para saltar en busca de ellos, no hubo nada que hacer para persuadirla de lo contrario, en la cabezonería y la tenacidad mi madre y mi esposa eran exactamente idénticas, se guiaban siempre por el corazón y nunca por la mente. Debo admitir que me eché a llorar amargamente junto a mi mujer cuando vi desaparecer a mi progenitora tras el efecto de agua moviéndose que daba ese pórtico, solo rezaba para que los cinco volvieran sanos y salvos, no me hubiese perdonado nunca si algo les pasaba a los pequeños o a sus padres, inclusive a mi madre con quien casi nunca tenía relación pero cuando estábamos juntas atesorábamos esos momentos de maternidad que ella me regalaba desinteresadamente.

Está ahí con ellas jugando corriendo y riendo sin parar como si esos tres años que hubiésemos pasado juntos se volvieran atrás y volviera a tener diez años de nuevo , ese pequeño renacuajo de cabellos castaños oscuros al igual que una de sus hermanas mayores, de ojos oliváceos llenos de interrogantes y preguntas que no se guarda nunca, él, el motivo de seguir luchando de nuestra hija mayor, la fuerza que le regaló las ganas de seguir peleando para escapar junto a él y su gran amiga del calvario en que cayeron al perseguir a sus padres biológicos, el pequeño había sido el gran consuelo al saber que sus progenitores habían muerto, el guardián de cada pesadilla y sueño que su hermana tenía a su lado en esa mugrosa y pequeña celda en la los habían encerrado nada más descubrirlos, esa pequeña esperanza que él guardaba en su corazón fue lo que lo ayudó a no derrumbarse al ver cada día como su hermana y su amiga eran torturadas para revelar el secreto de la magia, ya que su gran amiga y confidente, quien los estaba protegiendo en ese mundo, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hijastra, Blancanieves, enviada por su padre a ese terrorífico mundo de penumbras y oscuridad para castigarme, por haberme encariñado demasiado con esa niña, por no haberle dado el suficiente amor a él y volcarlo todo en ella, sin que Henry lo supiera, fue un héroe en todo ese tiempo, acallando sus propias lagrimas para hacerse cada día mas fuerte por ellas dos, esperando el momento adecuado para que su transformación licantrópica hiciese su aparición y poder vengar cada una de las heridas de esas dos chicas que se habían convertido sin pedirlo en las dueñas de sus pensamientos y su corazón, haciéndose un lugar en la que él consideraba su familia.

Nunca olvidaré esas amargas lágrimas que el derramó por ellas al cruzar el espejo hacia nuestro mundo, rogándome que las salvara a como diese lugar, ofreciéndome su fuerza y su magia interior para evitar que muriesen, era un niño, pero también se había convertido en un hombre dispuesto a todo para salvarlas. Tan solo tenía diez años, bajo sus patas recién transformadas se hallaban los cuerpos inconscientes de esas dos chiquillas, llenas de barro y sangre, solo se dedicaba a mostrarme los dientes y gruñirme como defensa cada vez que me acercaba. Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra familia, nuestra rara, peculiar y hermosa familia.

Ella, mi pequeña princesita, la que me robó el corazón apenas la conocí, está ahí en el jardín trasero riendo a carcajadas como cuando éramos solo ella y yo en el viejo paramo detrás del castillo de su padre, cabalgando hasta que el atardecer nos decía que era hora de regresar, solo tenía siete dulces añitos cuando su maldito padre la separó de mí, lanzándole un hechizo de retraso temporal y enviándola tras el portal que la mandó al mundo de las tinieblas, cada año me escabullía hacia la sala de espejos de mi marido para ver donde mi pequeño angelito había sido lanzada sin ninguna contemplación, ese hombre nunca la quiso, solo la había usado como carnada para poder encontrar a otra compañera para reinar después de la muerte de su esposa, pero no contó con que la belleza, la dulzura y bondad de esa criaturita sería un estorbo para tener a la compañera perfecta que pudiese amoldar a su antojo sin el estorbo de los sentimientos o la felicidad que buscaba en un hombre que pudiese contenerme en las noches de pesadillas o los días de angustia, no, él no era esa clase de hombre cariñoso y carismático, solo era un lobo con piel de cordero que odiaba a su pequeña hija por parecerse mucho a su difunta ex esposa, ella, solo era un angelito caído del cielo y enviada al seno de una familia rota y resquebrajada por la codicia y la ambición de sacarla de la posibilidad de ascender al trono, su carita angelical de tez pálida de contorno ovalado, ojos color café y cabello negro azabache largo y ondulado hasta media espalda, le daban el contraste perfecto entre claro y oscuro mezclados en sincronía en ella. Nunca perdí las esperanzas de volverla a ver, incluso después de años, luego de la muerte de mi marido y el casamiento con Emma, seguía rezando a las fuerzas de la magia que pudieran devolvérmela, porque aunque no tuviésemos lazos sanguíneos que nos unieran, yo la anhelaba y la quería de vuelta como mi hija de nuevo, todos los años que vi el espejo abrirse para luego cerrarse sin que nadie cruzara me partían el corazón, pero jamás bajé los brazos, mi mujer me daba las fuerzas de saber que mi niña y ellos estaban al otro lado del portal y que en cualquier momento cruzarían para volver a estar unidos. Ese día no estaba tan lejos como yo creía, esa misma tarde en que nuestros destinos volvieron a cruzarse, pero de una manera que ninguna madre quisiera.


	2. Chapter 2

DE UN INFIERNO A UN PARAISO (cap. 2)

Era una tarde despejada de otoño, era el quinto aniversario de la desaparición de nuestros ahijados detrás de ese portal que estaba resguardado en nuestro sótano, las esperanzas de mi esposa habían muerto después de esperar tres años seguidos delante de ese maldito artefacto del demonio, incluso una vez estuvo a punto de romperlo de pura rabia, gracias al cielo que pude llegar a tiempo para evitar semejante catástrofe. Para distraernos de la tristeza, habíamos ido a pasear al prado que estaba detrás del bosque de Storybrook, nuestro silencio confirmaba la tristeza que cada una de nosotras sentía al no tener noticias del otro lado del espejo, las hojas delos arboles teñidas de un tono ambarino caían al suelo dándole al bosque un efecto perfecto de fotografía para una postal, pero con el ánimo decaído, no podíamos percibir la hermosura del lugar, las voces infantiles de Ruby y Henry invadían mi cabeza sin compasión, sus peleas, sus gritos de felicidad, sus risas, todo eso había desaparecido en un santiamén por culpa de un descuido de nuestra parte, también la dulce vocecita de mi dulce Nieves invadía mis oídos sin descanso, solo queríamos que el tiempo retrocediera y poder evitar ese fatídico suceso. Pero de repente sin que lo viéramos venir, el reloj de la ciudad se empezó a transformar en un campanario, los edificios modernos del pueblo se volvían chozas y posadas de servicio, nuestros ropajes se convertían en los trajes de la corte del bosque encantado, los pantalones, playera, sweater y botas de Emma se volvían un espléndido uniforme conformado por una camisa blanca básica sin mangas y escote algo holgado cubierta por un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón de cuero rojo que se le ceñía provocativamente al cuerpo dejando ver un escote algo pronunciado que dejaba mucho que desear a la palabra "pudor" en general, las botas de cuero negro se transformaron en unas hermosas similares pero en cuero rojo borgoña de tacón bajo y media caña, su cintura era rodeada por un precioso cinturón de piel de dragón con portador de una brillante y afilada espada de acero y de empuñadura de plata forjada con incrustaciones de rubíes, (regalo de mi madre en nuestro primer aniversario de casadas) su cabello rubio y ondulado caireles sujeto en una coleta alta se soltaba cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, en cambio mi traje de conjunto de sastre de camisa, chaqueta y pantalones de seda fría de color azul pastel y zapatos de tacón negros se convertían en un corsé ajustado de color negro que me realzaba el pecho y dejaba ver un generoso escote, cubierto por una chaqueta de piel de dragón de hombreras anchas y mangas largas, pantalón del mismo material que se mesclaban a la vista de los demás con unas botas de caña alta y de tacón medio alto, negras, mi cabello negro azabache, en ese entonces corto hasta los hombros, en capas que se disparaban en todas direcciones, crecía en cascada hasta la cintura y era rodeado en una cola de caballo alta con una corona invertida que rodeada toda la parte superior de mi cabeza y caía en picos de tela de encaje sobre mi frente y mi nuca, mi collar con el pequeño anillo que siempre había pertenecido a mi pequeña Blancanieves se convertía en un dije de acero circular de tamaño considerablemente grande que poseía un relieve elevado del árbol de la vida

-Regina, algo extraño está pasando-me dijo Emma viendo determinadamente su espada-la trasformación no tenía que ocurrir sino hasta dos días después-mi mujer tenía razón, este cambio no era normal, algo estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, pero no sabíamos que, hasta que de repente Robin Hood el líder de los guardias del castillo apareció en nuestro rango de vista, corriendo a toda velocidad hacían nuestra dirección

-¡reina Regina, princesa Emma, el portal se está abriendo!-creo que no tardamos ni medio segundo que reaccionamos corriendo en su dirección.

-Robin, llama a todos los arqueros y envíalos a la sala de los espejos-le ordené sin detenerme en nuestra furiosa carrera hacia el castillo, parecía que nuestro hogar estaba realmente lejos, mientras los caballeros corrían al lado nuestro, los aldeanos nos seguían en sus caballos seguramente preguntándose porque la temprana transformación y tanto revuelo, el conjunto deportivo negro y gris y las zapatillas de correr de Robin se convertía en un uniforme imperial que consistía en una camisa verde claro de mangas holgadas, cuello en v y puchos abotonados, unos pantalones de tela blanca igual de sueltos pero con tobillos estrechos cubiertos por las cañas medio altas de sus botas de gamuza, su sudadera ahora era una capa liviana de seda verde botella que ondeaba al viento, su torso era atravesado por la correa de un cesto cilíndrico que portaba unas largas y afiladas flechas acompañadas por un arco que a simple vista tenía la cuerda más que ajustada.

Las puertas de castillo se abrieron de par en par cuando llegamos, la magia de mi familia nos reconocía y nos permitía acceder, los laberinticos pasillos de mi hogar repleto de cuadros familiares y recuerdos plasmados en fotografías enmarcadas y colgadas en los pasillos y cuarto.

Los sirvientes y guardias venían detrás de nosotros, seguramente preguntándose también, que estaba sucediendo para que la transformación se adelantara. El cuarto de los espejos, hacía mucho tiempo que dejaba de tener un nombre significativo, solo había un espejo, y era el único que transportaba a la gente de un mundo a otro.

-¡arqueros, listos!-la voz de mando de mi esposa, sin dejar lugar a dudas o replicas, se hizo escuchar en todo el recinto, ocho hombres armados con sus arcos y flechas en mano se pusieron en guardia, incluso Robin Hood, apuntando al cristal-no disparen si no se les da la orden, ¿entendido?-a pesar de ser, según ella, la sombra de mi reinado, sabía muy bien como dar una orden y cuando darla, no titubeaba y no dudaba en momentos de crisis, salvo la vez que quiso romper el portal.

De la superficie del vidrio vimos salir una pequeña mano, Robin ya tenía tensa la cuerda de su arco, listo para disparar una flechazo, pero algo me decía, que no era un peligro, quien estaba saliendo de ahí, era alguien que conocíamos muy bien, salió como un cohete, disparada hacia mi dirección, una joven de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, negros azabaches y ondulados, su piel era pálida, divulgando que hacía tiempo que no recibía la luz del sol, su rostro ovalado estaba cubierto de barro y sangre, al igual que sus ropas mojadas , como si hubiese estado en una batalla campal, apenas clavó sus asustados ojos en mí, se desvaneció en el suelo, debo decir que so me dejó atónita y sin palabras. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue, sin lugar a dudas, lo que se le había caído del cuello, un pequeño camafeo con una cadenita, al chocar con el piso de mármol se abrió dejándome ver dos fotografías avejentadas por el tiempo, lo levanté para verlo mejor, el mundo se me vino encima , reconocía perfectamente esas fotos, el un lado del interior del medallón había una niña sonriendo, pequeña, no habrá tenido más de cinco años, tenía el cabello largo hasta media espalda negro como el carbón, contrastando con su pálida piel y sus ojitos brillantes de picardía le clavaban la mirada a la cámara, en el otro lado parecía una imagen más joven de mi misma, sonriendo de manera moderada, yo misma había grabado uno de los lados externos con su nombre y le había regalado ese collar en su primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntas, era ella, mi chiquilla consentida, Blancanieves

-Gina, ¿Qué sucede?-Emma me tomó el rostro con sus dos manos

-es ella, es…

-la princesa Blancanieves-dijo Robin sorprendido, terminando mi oración

-¿a qué esperan? ¡Llévenla a su cuarto, límpienla y curen sus heridas, y que no salga de ahí si llega a despertar!-Emma estaba al parecer, eufórica y nerviosa, si mi hija pudo atravesar el portal, significaba que tal vez, ellos también podían estar cruzando, estábamos esperando que se llevaran a Nieves, pero con la espera de ver si había más personas que venían del otro lado, ninguno se movía de su sitio-¡arqueros, vuelvan a su posición y esperen a mi orden!-era una buena idea, aun me costaba hablar con lo acontecido así que el mando era de Emma.

Otra vez vimos como el espejo se tenía ese extraño efecto líquido, la mano que salió estaba cubierta también de sangre, era huesuda y larga, de uñas largas también, el cuerpo delgado y alto de una chica salió disparado e impactó contra el piso, tenía el cabello largo y castaño en bucles enmarañados, tosió un poco escupiendo un poquito de sangre e intentó levantarse con la ayuda de sus codos pero al parecer le fallaban las fuerzas, al igual que Blanca, ella también estaba completamente sucia, sus ropas que al parecer eran una camisa raída y remendada y un extraño faldón de algo que parecía una tea muy liviana para el otoño. Le tomó más de dos minutos ponerse de pie, las rodillas le temblaban y parecía tener dificultades para respirar con normalidad, sus ojos, extrañamente rojos se enfocaron en Emma, parecía asustada y a la vez preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. Sin verlo venir quiso volver por donde había salido, gracias a dios, Robin pudo sujetarla de la cintura forcejeando un poco con la chica.

-¡suéltame, él me necesita! ¡Henry!-tal como la primera en cruzar, también se desmayó, me di cuenta de quién era cuando ella gritó el nombre de su hermano, además, debería haberlo sabido apenas ver sus ojos, solo conocía una familia que cambiaba el color de ojos cuando se sentían amenazados o en luna llena. Pusieron en el suelo a Ruby a lado del inconsciente cuerpo de la princesa, esperando ver si Henry aparecía al igual que su hermana, Robin parecía no poder más con la tensión acumulada, su rostro perlado en sudor ya estaba pálido de la angustia, sus manos blancas de tanta fuerza infringidas en el arco y la cuerda se iban a lastimar en cualquier momento si no relajaba sus nervios, los demás parecían igual de tensos y expectantes de lo que pudiese pasar a continuación.

Esta vez, nada nos preparó para aprontarnos a lo que se venía, de un salto, sin preámbulos ni nada parecido, apareció frente a nosotros, un enrome animal, un lobo erguido orgullosamente en sus cuatro patas , era bastante peculiar, nunca había visto una especie similar a la suya, su pelaje era de color beige brillante y de pelo medio largo, sus orejas en punta, eran largas como las de un zorro, sus ojos desafiantes clavándonos la mirada eran de un color celeste cristalino, parecía no tener pupilas, no tenía una cola solamente, tenía tres que se movían amenazantemente como las de un gato, largas como su propio cuerpo, recuerdo que se enfrentó a los arqueros poniendo sus cuatro patas alrededor de las dos chicas que aún se hallaban en el suelo del cuarto, gruñéndonos y dando dentelladas a cualquiera que se acercara, gemía y les lamia la cara, como esperando a que despertaran, les movía el rostro con el hocico y tiraba de sus ropas con sus dientes.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?-me preguntó una de las sirvientas, Marian, una joven de ojos café, nariz respingada, labios finos y rosados, piel pálida, y cabellos largos y ondulados castaños oscuros.

-creo que está intentando hacer que recobren el sentido-dijo Emma, sorprendida de ver a un animal que se caracterizaba por ser salvaje y agresivo, intentando despertar a dos chicas inconscientes sin lastimarlas y espantándonos a nosotros, como si temiera que las lastimáramos más de lo que ya estaban-tranquilo, amigo, nadie quiere herir a tus amigas-Lo que ocurrió después nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-no soy tu amigo-el animal hablaba perfecto español-y no voy a permitir que las lesionen, necesitan ayuda-lo extraño era que no era la voz de un adulto, sino la de un niño, parecía asustado pero queriendo hacerse el fuerte-yo las recuerdo, pero no sé de donde-nos dijo a Emma y a mí-hemos pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo de las sombras…que ya no recordamos lo que es un rostro que no sea enemigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté acercándome lentamente a él.

-soy Henry-fue como recibir un baldazo de agua helada, ese animalazo que debía pesar no menos que el doble de mi peso, era un niño de diez años, era una cosa de locos, aunque si nos poníamos a pensar fríamente las cosas, en este mundo todo era posible-necesito encontrar a alguien, una mujer, la reina del bosque encantado, Cora me dijo que ella podría ayudarnos-mi madre había estado con ellos, pero ¿Por qué no había vuelto todavía? No quería creer que algo malo le hubiese sucedido, pero tampoco habían aparecido los padres de Ruby y Henry, eso no me daba una buena señal

-estas en frente de ella-le dijo Robin señalándome

-tiene que ayudarnos, quisieron asesinarnos, igual que mis papás-las piernas me fallaron de golpe, no, no podían estar muertos, era imposible-me transformaron y no puedo volver a mi cuerpo humano, mientras que a mi hermana y a nuestra amiga les extrajeron casi toda su magia-no era momento de lamentarme por la muerte de dos amigos, sin mediar palabra alguna Emma y yo cargamos en brazos a nuestra ahijada y a mi hija y nos fuimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitían al ala este, donde podríamos trabajar sin ser molestadas

-vigilen el espejo y comprueben si sale otra persona-les ordené a los guardias.

Una vez en mu cuarto de pociones conjuramos dos camas y dispusimos ahí los cuerpos inconscientes de las chicas. Tendríamos que trabajar deprisa.

Era increíble las vueltas que daba la vida, ahí estábamos mezclando en calderos sobre fuego moderado, ingredientes y líquidos para ayudar a dos chicas que una, aún tenía el aspecto de una quinceañera cuando en realidad tenía más de treinta años de edad, otra que era nuestra ahijada, de la cual habíamos perdido todo rastro y cinco largos años de su vida, mientras que aun teníamos que buscar la solución de la transformación forzada de un niño que era el hermano menor de una de ellas y el cual no recordaba quienes éramos.

Eran solo unos niños, pero sin saberlo, se convertirían en los protagonistas de varias aventuras y desastres en el pueblo, nuestra historia recién estaba comenzando y nos quedaba un largo tramo por descubrir.


End file.
